Rat:Čuvari protiv Početnika
by cullenmason
Summary: Studenti Vampirske Akademije su diplomirali i sada su čuvari početnici objavili rat "starijim" čuvarima. Mnogo smicalica i smijeha. Dimitri nije poginuo u Poljubcu Sijene.
1. Reći majci

**Rat****: Čuvari protiv Početnika**

**Prije nego što krenem s pisanjem, moram nešto da naglasim a to je:**

**- Ovu priču napisala je ****Belikov's-Girl , ****prič****a mi se svidjela te sam****je zamolila****, ****da mi dozvoli da je prevedem.**

**- Ažurirati ć****u prič****u svako drugi ili treć****i dan, sve zavisi od toga koliko vremena budem imala.**

**- Svako poglavlje će biti prevedeno s komentarima od ****Belikov's-Girl , ****jer ja nisam ta koja ju je napisala, ali naravno tu ć****e biti i moji komentari.**

**- ****Belikov's-Girl**** je u svom prvom poglavlju stavila svih osam poglavlja od autorice koja je prva počela pisati ovu priču a ja ću ići poglavlje po poglavlje.**

**- **** http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/5685854/1/**** ovo je link originalne prič****e (treba izbrisati razmake), naravno ako želite da **

**itate na engleskom jeziku.**

**- komentari koji su napisani Bold i Italic su od autora ove priče, a oni koju su napisani samo bold su moji**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pročitala sam ovu priču i našla da ju je njen autor uklonio, zatražila sam dozvolu da ja nastavim ovu priču. Prvo poglavlje moje verzije su ustvari osam prvih poglavlja napisani od strane Agirlnamedraven , zasluge za priču idu njoj, ništa ispod sljedeće linije nije moje. Željela sam da se priča pročita tačno onako kako ju je ona napisala,do trenutka kada ja počnem. Uživajte :D.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hej društvo! Nadam se da vas ovo poglavlje nalazi zdrave i žive! Oprostite sto mi je trebalo ovo liko dugo dazapočnem priču, ali porodica mi je bila u posjeti :-) Ovo nije scena iz knjiga, nego moja interpretacija kako se ova situacija mogla dogoditi da se Poljubac Sjene nije dogodio. Kao i uvijek ja ne posjedujem ništa... :-) Uživajte!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Poglavlje 1: Reći majci...<strong>

Bio je dan diplomiranja; najsretniji dan u životu većine mladih ljudi. Najvjerovatnije i kod Rose, jer je to dan kada mi otvoreno možemo objaviti ljubav koju osjećamo jedno prema drugom. Prije nego sto to dozvolim, imam jedan mali problem koji moram prvo riješiti; a to je reći njenoj majci , Janine Hathaway , jedna od najstrožijih čuvara. Strah me je.

Zbog Strigoi napada, Akademija je bila na visokom nivou pripravnosti do ostatka godine. Diplomiranje čuvara početnika zahtjeva da svi čuvari, koji su bili njihovi mentori, prisustvuju dodjeli diploma, tako da se moralo pozvati pojačanje. Jedna od njih je bila legendarna Janine Hathaway. Oni su bili zaduženi za zaštitu tokom ceremonije. Ostatak nas imao je sastavni dio ceremonije. Nakon što dobiju svoje znakove obećanja, što znači da su Čuvari, mi, njihovi mentori pokloniti ćemo im njihov vlastiti kolac.

Ceremonija je brzo prošla. I ja sam već išao prema svojoj Roza, kolac iza mojih leđa u kožnoj futroli. Kada sam došao do nje, stoji u redu sa ostatkom početnika, ustvari čuvara, njenih prijatelja, nisam mogao a da ne pomislim na sve on vrijeme koje smo proveli zajedno. Od trenutka kada smo se sreli, na ulicama Portlanda, osjećao sam povezanost sa njom. Ona je razumjela sta to znaći biti čuvar, čak i više nego neki koji su dvostruko stariji od nje.

Pogledao sam u nju i povukao svoju ruku iza leđa. Predstavio sam joj njen vlastiti kolac. Neki od mentora svojim studentima su davali dugačke govore, kao Alto, koji je petnaest minuta objašnjavao sve svom studentu. Međutim, između Rose i mene riječi nisu bile potrebne. Od izraza čiste... ne mogu to opisati, ali znao sam da ona zna kako je specijalan ovaj trenutak. Zagrlio sam je, znajući da niko neče obraćati pažnju na to, osim da se mentor oprašta sa svojim podređenim i želi dobrodošlicu svome kolegi čuvaru.

Nakon što su svi primili kolce, novi čuvari su otpušteni. Dobit će dva dana odmora prije nego što budu dodijeljeni Maroi-u kojeg će oni pratiti do kraja svojih života. Neki , kao Rose, su znali s kim će biti. Drugi nisu imali pojma. Ona je dotrčala do mene, njeno lice ispunjeno ponosom na svoja dostignuća.

"Mogu li to učiniti sada?" pitala me. Morao sam se nasmijati, znajući da će to biti prva riječ iz njenih usta. Mislila je na to da javno objavimo našu ljubav.

"Ne još, Roza. Još nisam rekao tvojoj majci" odgovorio sam joj. Čuvarica Hathaway mora prva saznati, u suprotnom možda obadvoje nećemo preživjeti noć.

"Još?"pitala je ona, nestrpljivo. "Ona je ovdje već dva dana i ti joj još nisi rekao?"

Da kažem istinu više sam se bojao suočavanja Janine Hathaway nego što sam ikada bio Strigoi-a. Drugačije je kada ste vi u napad. Ja ću sada biti u odbrani, i bit će jedna jaka odbrana zaista. Rose nije tako mislila, ali njena se majka odnosila vrlo zaštitnički prema njoj. Ona nije htjela da njena kćerka napravi iste greške kao i ona, biti u romantičnoj vezi sa nekim prije nego što je spremna. Ja sam znao da ovaj razgovor neče proći dobro.

"Otići ću da razgovaram sa njom kada se većina raziđe." rekao sam,donoseći brzu odluku. Obično ja sam miran i racionalan kada donosim odluke, međutim ova je bila ne planirana i pomisao na nju me natjerala da naglo progutam.

Samo mi je dala ogroman osmijeh i jaki zagrljaj i otrčala. Mjesto se ispraznilo brže nego što sam mislio. Promrmljao sam nekoliko riječi, zahvalan na tome što mnogi ljudi u U.S-u neznaju Ruski, te se uputio da ispunim svoje obećanje.

"Čuvarice Hathaway, mogu li razgovarati sa vama nasamo?" upitao sam, nadajući se da na mom licu ne može vidjeti strah koji sam osjećao.

"Da. Sačekaj sam trenutak, molim te." rekla je, krećući se da obavijesti one koju su na dužnosti da će ona uzeti pauzu. Potom se okrenula prema meni. Odlučio sam da je najsigurnije mjesto za razgovor u prostoriji za trening, zato što ima mnogo stvari za udariti pored mene.

Ušli smo u prostoriju i ja sam zaključao vrata iza nas. Ovo je jedan razgovor na koji nisam htjeo da iko niđe. "Hathaway," rekao sam, nervozno gledajući okolo. "Upravo ću ti reći nešto što će te mnogo uzrujati. Prije svega želim ti reći da sam mnogo razmišljao o ovome i ja vjerujem da će na kraju uspjeti." Glasno sam izdahnuo.

Ona je samo gledala u mene, radoznalost u njenom pogledu. Ja nisam mogao nista da kažem. Njene oči su bile oštre, bušile rupu kroz mene. Napokon ona je razbila tišinu. "Ovo ima veze sa Rose, zar ne?" upitala je. Ja sam samo klimnuo. "Pa kad je famozni Dimitri Belikov ostao bez teksta, onda mora da je nešto važno, jeli tako?"nastavila je. Opet. Ja sam klimnuo. "Pa progovori više" uzviknula je.

"Rose i ja, pa...ovaj...umm..." zamucao sam,pokušavajući da progovorim. "Mi... mi smo zaljubljeni jedno u drugo. Bili smo zaljubljeni već od samog početka."

Da kažem da je bila šokirana bilo bi nedovoljno. Njen izraz lica se mijenjao od nevjerice do šoka pa bijesa, gdje je i ostao.

"VI ŠTA?" vrisnula je, njen glas odjeknuo je prostorijom.

Mislio sam na osmijeh moje Roze, njen prelijepi zarazni osmijeh. Dao mi je snagu koju sam trebao. "Rose i ja smo se zaljubili. Našao sam način kako da budemo zajedno. Ja ću se povući sa pozicije Vasilisinog čuvara i aplicirati za poziciju na dvoru. Tada ćemo moći da uzmemo odmor zajedno i nećemo biti opasni za osobe koje štitimo. Uspjet će. Hoće." rekao sam samouvjereno.

Promatrala me je trenutak. Onda je rekla riječi kojih sam se ja bojao. "Idemo boksati." rekla je.

Kasnije tog podneva, našao sam Rose sa Lissom,Christianom i Eddiem u biblioteci. Dok sam im prilazio, Moroi osoblje me je gledalo zbunjeno. Razlog je bio očigledan. Imao sam veliku modricu na oku, puknutu usnu i posječenu obrvu. A to su samo bili vidljivi znakovi. Drugi su bili sakriveni košuljom dugih rukava i farmericama. Taman sam došao blizu njih kad je Eddie skočio.

"Sranje Čuvaru Belikov! Šta ti se dođavola dogodilo?" uzviknuo je. Napravio sam grimasu pokušavajući smisliti dobru priču, prije nego što sam shvatio da mi opet razvaliti usnu.

"Pa vidiš, ubili su Boga u meni. Bio je neko sa kim se nisam slagao i ona je to okrenula na fizički obračun." Rekao sam, spreman da ostane na tome. Međutim Rose nije.

"Šta. Hoćeš reći da je ONA ovo uradila?" vrisnula je. Prišao sam joj i privukao je u zagrljaj, pokušavajući da je smirim prije nego ode da traži svoju majku i pokuša da me osveti.

"Da ona je. Razgovarali smo, kao što sam obećao. Ovo je razlog zbog kojeg je ona trebala prva saznati." Ona se je borila da pobjegne od mene. Ostali su gledali u nas kao da smo ludi, što bismo i mogli biti, s obzirom da mi dajemo svoje živote da bi zaštitili one koji trebaju zaštitu, ali to nije razlog zbog kojeg su mislili da smo ludi.

"Smiri se Roza." promrmljao sam, znajući da će je moja upotreba njenog Ruskog imena podsvjesno smiriti bar malo. To je bilo dovoljno da se ona vrati pod kontrolu. Osjetio sam da su njeni nategnuli mišići počeli da se opuštaju i polako sam je pustio iz zagrljaja.

Okrečući se prema Lissi, postao sam ozbiljni čuvar, koji sam trebao i biti. Već sada, ona je znala da se nešto događa te je čekala strpljivo.

"Vasilisa Dragomir," počeo sam, "bila mi je čast da vas štitim. Međutim, žao mi je ali ja vas moram obavijestiti da od ovog jutra, ja više nisam vaš čuvar. Pouzdan sam u to da će moja zamjena biti učinkovita u vašoj zaštiti. Njemu će također biti lakše da se uklopi sa vama jer je blizu vašoj i Rosinoj dobi. Upoznati ćete ga sutra na vašoj dodjeli diploma."

"Ali čekaj!Zašto? Ti i Rose ste kao savršen tim. Zašto vas razdvajaju? Je li ona uradila nešto pogrešno?"Lissa me prekinula.

"Postoji sukob interesa..." počeo sam polako, nesiguran koliko daleko da nastavim.

"Koji sukob interesa postoji?"dobacio je Christian. Znao sam da postoji razlog zbog kojeg mrzim tog malog. Bio je previše znatiželjan za svoje dobro.

Rose je odlučila da odgovori na to pitanje sa osmijehom "Ovo." Zatim je nastavila da me ljubi,tačno tu, na otvoreno u centru čitaonice. Čuo sam kolektivne uzdahe, ali sam odlučio da me nije briga. Nisam više mentor, ona više nije student i ja sam dao otkaz sa posla Lissinog čuvara.

Napokon smo se razdvojili. Prostorija je bila tiha. A onda malo "Oh. Vidim. " pobjeglo je sa Christianovih usana. Pogledao sam u Rose, moja slatka Roza, moleći je da vidi ljubav i radost koju osjećam prema njoj. Napokon kada me je pogledala znao sam da je vidjela.

Pročišćavajući svoje grlo, Lissa je prekinula tišinu, koja za Rozu i mene nije bila neugodna, ali siguran sam da je bila drugima. "Čuvaru Belikov...Dimitri... mogu li razgovarati sa tobom na trenutak, nasamo?"upitala me je.

To je bilo nešto za šta nisam bio spreman, ali sam znao da nema boljeg vremena nego sada. "Naravno." rekao sam, okrečući se da krenem bacio sam pogled posljednji put na Rozu. Njen izraz lica je bio težak za pročitati, s obzirom da nije bio strah ne treba da se brinem mnogo. Osim toga, šta je jedna jedva osamnaest godina stara Moroi protiv dvadeset četiri godine starog potpuno treniranog Dhampir čuvara?

Prošli smo nekoliko polica niže od mjesta gdje je ostatak grupe sjedio. Proučavala me je trenutak prije nego je počela. "Rose je meni kao sestra. Želim da bude sretna. Ako uradiš išta da joj slomiješ srce, bit će posljedica. Ja ču te povrijediti, zato budi oprezan. Nemoj se igrati sa njom, jer će to završiti loše za tebe. Ovo obećavam." Rekla je, nasilno. Okrenula se i krenula prema ostalima. Spustio sam se na zemlju,razmišljajući. Na početku sam mislio da je najstrašnija osoba za suočavanje, tokom svega ovoga, bila Rozina majka, treniran čuvar, mnogo godina starija od mene. Nisam bio svjestan da jedna 48 kilograma teška Moroi djevojka, koja nije bila trenirana , biti ta koje se najviše bojim. Znao sam da će Janine s vremenom prihvatiti činjenice i biti uredu sa svim. Također sam znao da će Janine svoje neodobravanje iskazati fizički. Lissa , na drugu stranu, držat će sve u sebi potajno smišljajući kako da mi zagorča život ako ikad uprskam stvari sa Rozom,šte se nikada neće dogoditi naravno.

Zatvarajući oči, pitajući se kakav bi moj život bio da Ivan nije ubijen, čuo sam vrisak. "KAKO SI SE USUDILA KRITI OVO OD MENE! JA SAM TVOJA NAJBOLJA PRIJATELJICA!" Nasmijao sam se i odlučio da ostanem gdje jesam i čekam da me Roza nađe.


	2. I tako počinje

**- Ovu priču napisala je Belikov's-Girl , priča mi se svidjela te samje zamolila, da mi dozvoli da je prevedem.**

**- http: / /www. fanfiction. net /s/5685854/1/ ovo je link originalne priče (treba izbrisati razmake), naravno ako želite da čitate na engleskom jeziku.**

**- komentari koji su napisani Bold i Italic su od autora ove priče, a oni koju su napisani samo bold su moji**

_**A/N Zdravo društvo, samo sam htjela reči da ste svi IZVANREDNI! Sinoć sam imala 100 pregleda i komentara, pa am htjela podijeliti svoju radost sa vama. Evo slijedećeg poglavlja. Odlučila sam da malo drugačije nastavim sa ovom pričom, pa bi ponašanje glavnih likova moglo biti malo drugačije. Kao i uvijek ja ne posjedujem ništa.. ili da? Ma ne šalim se. Sve pripada Richelle Mead. Napred moje kolege, krenite sa čitanjem.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Poglavlje 2: I tako počinje<strong>

Dimitri POV

Polako, moj se puls vratio na normalni nivo. Nisam ni mogao ni pomisliti, koliko straha u mene može utjerati jedna mala, maloljetna djevojka, do prije nekoliko trenutaka kada mi je zaprijetila oduzeti sve. Ali to se samo može dogoditi ako nekako potpuno userem stvari sa drugom polovicom moje duše, što se naravno neče dogoditi.

Ali ako sam pomislio da je kod mene teška situacija, Rosi je bilo deset puta gore. Lissa je počela sa vriskanjem, ali sve što sada mogu čuti je Rose, koja pokušava da popravi situaciju u kojoj je sada.

„Ali nisam mogla reči..."

„Znala sam sve od te noći... Da, TE noći."

„Mislim da bi smo ovaj razgovor trebali nastaviti negdje drugo... Da uredu."

Djevojke su prošle pored mene, Lissa je gledala samo naprijed a Rose je razmišljala.

„Hej Dimitri, naći ću te kasnije, uredu?" viknula je meni, već tri police dalje od moje trenutne pozicije.

„Uredu" odgovorio sam, ne baš siguran da me je čula. Jedna stvar je bila sigurna. Imamo mnogo stvari da objasnimo svima.

Podižući pogled, primjetio sam kako Eddie i Christian idu prema meni. Odlučujući da ih preduhitrim, odgovorio sam njihovo ne postavljena pitanja. „Da istina je. Mi smo „zajedno". Da, odustao sam od pozicije Lissinog čuvara da bih bio sa njom. Dobit ću posao na dvoru. Sve će biti uredu."

Samo su buljili u mene. Napokon, Eddie je upitao „Kakav je osječaj?" što me je zbunilo. Osječaj čega? Odustajanje od djevojke kojoj sam se zakleo da ću je štititi, zbog njene najbolje prijateljice? Imati seksualni odnos sa jednom od najljepših, najtalentiraniji , najprimamljivijih žena koje sam ikada upoznao? Podigao sam obrvu, na način koji Rose volila da može.

„Naći svoju drugu polovicu. Kakav je osječaj, kada shvatiš da ono što osjećaš je više od požude?" objasnio je. Njegovo objašnjenje me šokiralo. Mislio sam da ću baš sve to objašnjavati njemu; govoreći u da ono što Rose i ja imamo je istinito a ne nešto prolazno.

„Pa..." počeo sam, potpuno van elementa, „to je nešto potpuno neobjašnjivo. Ne postoje riječi kojima bi se to moglo opisati. Ona me jednostavno upotpunjuje. Ona me zna i razumije bolje nego iko prije. Čak bolje i od ljudi koji su me navodno „volili"."

Prekinula me bibliotekarka. „Molim vas djeco krenite prema studentskim domovima. Policijski sat počinje za deset minuta." Rekla je Eddiu i Christianu.

„Čestitam Eddie. Čuvari su ponosni da nazivaju jednim od naših. Christian, ti moraš spavati. Tvoja ceremonija će početi prije nego što misliš. Hajde. Ja ću vas otpratiti da ne biste upali u probleme." Rekao sam, učinkovito završavajući naš prethodni razgovor.

Krenuli smo vani, nebo je bilo ružičasto. Sunce je počelo izlaziti, označavajući kraj još jednog dana. Do sutra svi će znati za Rose i mene. Stigli smo u domove bez ikakvih problema. Rukovao sam se sa njima te sačekao da uđu unutra. Kad sam krenuo da idem, otvorio se prozor i čuo sam Christiana kako viče „Sve će biti uredu, Čuvaru Belikov. Sve će se srediti."

Hrabrost i odlučnost u njegovom glasu me je nasmijala kroz moje brzo padajuće raspoloženje. Nisam se čuo sa Rose, ali sam znao da je da je sve uredu.

Provjerio sam svoje noćne dežure i vidio sam da sam u patroli sa Albertom oko dhampirskih domova. Šuška se da će biti zabavama povodom diplomiranja, tako da žele dva naj „opasnija" čuvara na patroli koja će ih spriječiti u tome. Obilazili smo naše rute zajedno, u tišini. Izgleda da je shvatila moju potrebu za mirom i tišinom, bio sam joj zahvalan na tome.

Čuli smo kako neko otvara prozor i tiho šuštanje materijala. Alberta mi je signalirala da krenem jednim putem, bližim prozoru, a ona će krenuti s leđa tako da ih uhvatimo s obje strane. Pogledao sam oko zida i nisam vidio nikoga. Gledao sam gore i sa stana. Alberta je izašla iz sjene, sa druge strane doma. Klimnuo sam glavom, govoreći joj da nisam vidio nikoga. Još jednom sam pogledao prema gore, taman na vrijeme da mi cijelo lice bude posuto ludom niti.


	3. Deklaracija

**- Ovu priču napisala je Belikov's-Girl , priča mi se svidjela te samje zamolila, da mi dozvoli da je prevedem.**

**- http: / /www. fanfiction. net /s/5685854/1/ ovo je link originalne priče (treba izbrisati razmake), naravno ako želite da čitate na engleskom jeziku.**

**- komentari koji su napisani Bold i Italic su od autora ove priče, a oni koju su napisani samo bold su moji**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Zdravo svima!Na mom profilu se nalazi anketa kojom tražim pomoć za priču Ukradeni Poljupci. Imam neke ideje za slijedeće poglavlje, ali mi treba pomoć sa budućim poglavljima! Molim vas dajte mi neke ideje! U svakom slučaju, ja ne posjedujem ove likove. Oni su od Richelle Mead. Znam da se ovo vjerovatno neće desiti, ali želim da se zabavim ;-) Uživajte!**_

* * *

><p>Poglavlje 3: Deklaracija<p>

Rose POV

Upravo smo maturirali; vrijeme je za osvetu, naravno to jeste kuja. Cijela grupa Novaka je odlučila da pravimo smicalice, tokom cijele noći, čuvarima koji su na noćnoj smijeni. Proširili smo glasine o planiranju nekih opasnih zabava, nadajući se da će to navesti Akademiju da na stražu stavi najopasnije čuvare, one kojima smo se morali osvetiti. Prva smicalica večeri uključivala je svijetlo ružičastu ludu nit.

Ja, zajedno sa grupom odabranih, smo se sakrili u sobu sa glasnom muzikom i svim ostalim. Izviđači su nas obavijestili da su dva čuvara krenula da istraže šta se dešava, a to je bio moj signal. Odškrinula sam prozor i polahko izašla iz sobe. Pronalazeći savršeno mjesto s pogledom, vidjela sam kako su Dimitri i Alberta prošli pored mene, nisu me primjetili. Alberta je krenula na drugu stranu zgrade, nadajući se da će uhvatiti tko god da je „bježao". Dimitri je krenuo prema prozoru da pogleda okolo. Vidjela sam kako klima glavom i onda je pogledao prema gore još jednom. Tačno na vrijme za Eddija da istrese cijelu konzervu ružičaste lude niti na njega.

Čula sam cijeli niz Ruskoih psovki iz Dimitrijevih usta, a ja sam se morala ugristi za jezik da me nebi otkrili. Alberta se odmah stvorila pored njega,oprezna, sa kolcem u ruci. Ona je također napravila pogrešnu odluku i pogledala prema gore i također je posuta ludom niti neon zelene boje. Polako sam se probijala kroz šumu, znajući da ako ostanem bila bi u velikom problemu.

Našla sam se na drugoj strani Moroi domova. Po zvukovima koji su dolazili od njih, ovo je mjesto gdje su čuvari bili najviše potrebni. Muzika se čula u cijelom domu i miris alkohola je bio opojan. Provlačeći se kroz sjene, probala sam da dođem do svog doma a da me ne uhvate.

Nisam uspjela.

Bilo je previše tiho. Okrečući se, bila sam uhvaćena u par ruka. Vrisak koji je našao put do mojih usana, nije mogao pobjeći, zbog hladne u kožu obučene ruke, koja je držala moja usta zatvorena.

„Znao sam da si ti dio toga, Roza." Reče moj osobni bog, Dimitri.

„Ywz...bftt..." pokušala sam reči. On,međutim, nije bio raspoložen. Okrečući me prema sebi, napokon sam ga mogla vidjeti. Pokušao je da očisti sve, ali to mu nije baš uspjelo. Njegov, obično kao gavran crn, rep je bio pun ružičastih niti. Nisam si mogla pomoći,smijeh mi je pobjegao sa usana.

Pravio se da je ljut na mene. „Imaš dvadeset sekundi." Rekao je.

„Nisi valjda ozbiljan..."

„Petnaest,četrnaest..."

Nisam čekala da čujem trinaest. Trčeći brže nego prije, nisam ni vidjela kuda idem dok nisam proletila pored kolibe. Razmišljala sam o tome da se sakrijem u njoj, ali odustala sam. Bilo je još uvijek previše... sveto. Nismo čak ni imali vremena da razgovaramo o tome. Nisam to htjela sada da pominjem u našim igrama. Međutim, bila su dva stabla, malo iznad kolibe, koja bi bila odlična za izviđanje..

Ubrzala sam prema stablima. Gledajući okolo, pokušala sam da nađem najbolji način kako da se popnem i tada sam čula 'tamp' iza sebe. Moj kolac od bitke je bio u mojoj ruci istog trena. Okrečući se vidjela sam da je to on.

To je bilo posljednje što sam vidjela. Povezao mi je oči, ostavljajući me na njegovoj milosti. „Sada Rose, mislim da je ovo pravi način za osvetu."

„A šta to?" upitala sam,nervozno. „Šta ćeš to..."Osjetila sam kada me je podigao u svoje naručje. Počeo se kretati. „Gdje me vodiš?RECI MI ODMAH!" sad sam stvarno bila nervozna. On je samo šutio.

S obzirom da su mi oči povezane, morala sam upotrijebiti ostala osjetila, i tako sam ga osjetila kada me bacio. Letjela sam kroz zrak, prestravljena. „ŠTA DO ĐAVOLA..." ubrzo sam saznala. On me je bacio u jezero.

Isplivala sam na površinu grcajući. „DIMITRI, OVO NIJE BILO SMIJEŠNO." Sve što sam ćula bila je tišina. „Dimitri? Jesi li tu?" počela sam da plivam,pokušavajući da ostanem iznad vode. Plivanje nikad nije bilo moja jača strana. Glasni prasak prekinuo je tišinu, zajedno sa brzim kucanjem moga srca. Dolazio je po mene. Opsovala sam jednu od Dimitrijevih omiljenih fraza, ne znajući šta znaći, ali sviđa mi se kako zvuči.

Čim me je dostigao, počela sam zamahivati i udarati. Sa povezom na očima, samo sam pogađala gdje je ali uspjela sam ga udariti nekolika puta. Dok me nije upotpunosti zahvatio svojim tijelom. Zaustavila sam sve pokrete, zadovoljna time što sam u njegovom naručju. Držao me je nekoliko trenutaka.

„Imaš li ikakvog pojma šta si rekla?" šapnuo mi je na uho. Bez obzira koliko sam se trudila, mali drhtaj uzbuđenja prošao je mojom kičmom.

„Ne." Odgovorila sam istinito. On ju je promrmljao dovoljno puta da znam da to nije nešto što trebam govoriti pred drugima.

„Odlično. Neka tako i ostane."

Okrenula sam se, kako bih mu mogla vidjeti lice. Zaustavio me na pola puta. U igri me je ponovo gurnuo pod vodu. U tom trenutku sam pomislila 'ovo ne vodi nigdje, možda je previše u ovome čuvari protiv novih čuvara modu.' Kada me napokon pustio da izronim, počela sam psovati i što brže plivati, što nije bilo baš brzo s obzirom da su mi oči bile još uvijek prekrivene i tako nisam mogla vidjeti kuda idem. On,me naravno zaustavio i počeo šaputati moje ime zajedno sa romantičnim riječima, te umalo zaustavio moje srce.

Okrenula sam se u nadi da ga vidim. Polako je skinuo povez, uradila sam sve što sam mogla da ostanem mirna. Njegova prsa su se podizala i spuštala, koža mu je svjetlucala od sunca. Udahnula sam jako da se smirim, mada to baš i nije pomoglo. Još uvijek sam bila malo ljuta zbog potapanja, njegova prsa su privlačila moju pozornost. Bila su istaknuta savršeno na sunčevoj svjetlosti i sve što sam mogla je misliti o njima i o njemu. Polako je podigao moju bradu, da gledam u njegove oči. Njegove duboke, široke čokoladne oči tjerale su moje srce da još jače kuca na što ja nisam bila pripremljena. Šapnuo je moje ime još jednom, sa savršenim Ruskim akcentom i to je bilo sve što sam trebala.

Privukao me sebi i ja nisam mogla odoljeti. To je bilo sve što sam trebala da mu oprostim za potapanje. Ovaj poljubac mazio je moju kožu, stvorio jaku žudnju u mojim kostima i da sam bila na zemlji, pala bih na koljena. Stavio je ruke u moju kosu, moje ruke su bile oko njegovog vrata, ostali osmo ovako nekoliko trenutaka dok nismo shvatili... da nijedno od nas nije spremno za ponavljanje onoga što se desilo u kolibi... bar ne još. Uskoro, ali ne još. Nismo čak imali ni priliku da razgovaramo o svemu, a ja sam bila zadovoljna sa tim da ne moramo dva puta razgovarati o istoj stvari. Izdahnuo je, a ja sam ga držala uz sebe malo duže. Pustila sam ga samo da mu mogu dati značajan rastajući poljubac koji je govorio, „Do sljedećeg puta" na svoj način, naravno.

Izašli smo iz jezera, idući odvojenim putevima, ni jedno od nas nije pogledalo prema natrag iz straha da ćemo ponovo uskočiti. Dimitri je krenuo, bog zna kud a ja sam nastavila putem prema svom domu. U povratku sam mogla čuti glasnu muziku koja dolazi od nekuda, mogla sam vidjeti nekoliko komada ružičaste i neon zelene lude niti, ali to nije ništa u poređenju sa onim što sam osjećala. Moje cijelo tijelo je žudilo za Dimitrijem, gorilo je za više i sve drugo je bilo ništa u odnosu na ovaj osjećaj. Napokon sam došla do doma i vidjela da me čeka nekoliko novajlija. Divno,pomislila sam, samo mi je još ovo trebalo. Probudila sam se iz svog uživajućeg maštanja o Dimitriju, te se pripremila za pitanja. Naravno,Eddie je bio prvi.

„Šta se desilo Rose?" pitao je, šokiran da me vidi. Nisam imala priliku da se pogledam, ali sam znala da sam sigurno mnogo prljava.

„Pa,Eddie, razljućeni čuvar me bacio u jezero. Tako da s obzirom na sve i način osvete, ja , Rose Hathaway, zvanično proglašavam rat sa čuvarima!" Bila sam okružena sa navijanjem, smijehom i malo dodatne lude niti. To je bilo ono što mi je potrebno da sve ostalo bude savršeno.

**Ćao raja! **

**Moram nešto napomenuti, u toku prevoda prava dva poglavlja primjetila sam da je 'graduation' prevedeno kao 'diplomiranje'. U ovom poglavlju je prevedeno kao 'matura'.**

**Oprostite moju grešku neće se ponoviti. Od sada će biti prevedeno kao 'matura'. Hvala **


	4. Startamo

_**A / N: Hvala svima na velikoj podršci ove priče!Kao i obično ja ne posjedujem ni jedan od likova. U ovoj priči Mason nije poginuo. Hvala! Uživaj te!**_

Poglavlje 4: Startamo

Dimitri POV

Krenuo sam u svoju sobu da se presvučem. Vidio sam kako Rose izgleda i ako to ukazuje imalo na moje stanje, onda sam ja također prljav. Da ne spominjem ludu nit koja je još uvijek u mojoj kosi. Ta prokleta stvar nikako da se skine. Pokušao sam da se neprimjetno provučem kroz zgradu, ali to mi nije uspjelo.

„Belikov! Šta se dogodilo?" uzviknuo je Alto, što je bio dovoljan razlog da se svi okrenu i gledaju u mene.

„Pa, Alberta i ja smo bili napadnuti ludom niti a ja sam nekoga bacio u jezero i upao zajedno sa tom osobom. Tako da kažem..."

U tom trenutku Celeste je dotrčala. „Rose je proglasila rat čuvarima." Rekla je, pokušavajući da uhvati dah. Ovo se nije desilo već dugo vremena, ali prethodnih godina, imali smo „rat" slaveći maturu. Postavili bi određene granice, ali pored toga sve ostalo je bilo dozvoljeno za sviju.

„Uredu, okupimo sviju u dvoranu da objasnimo pravila. Bez ubijanja i kompulzije, jel tako?Ima li još nešto?" izjavila je Alberta.

„Svi koji ne žele da sudjeluju moraju ostati u domovima. Trajat će dva dana, sve do Moroi mature." Dodao sam.

„Zvuči dobro." Čulo se prostorijom. Čuvari bi trebali biti ozbiljni i sve ostalo, ali i mi volimo da se zabavljamo kao i svi ostali.

„Hajdemo."

Rose POV

Taman što sam izašla iz kupatila i obukla se čula sam lupanje na svojim vratima. Pokušala sam da to zanemarim, jer sam htjela da spavam. Samo je postalo glasnije.

„Uredu. Dolazim!" vrisnula sam, polahko se dižući iz kreveta. Otvarajući vrata, susrela sam se sa skakutajućim Eddiem i Masonom. „Šta hoćete? Planirati ćemo kasnije. Hoću da spavam." Vrisnula sam.

„Čuvari hoće da svi dođu u dvoranu, odmah."Rekli su. Osjetila sam trnce u stomaku.

„Koliko je ljudi već otišlo?" upitala sam. Moramo se pripremiti za osvetu.

„Nitko. Čekali smo tebe. To je razljutilo Belikova i Alto... Zaključali smo ih." Dodao je Eddie.

„Dobro. Dajte mi minutu da se spremim. Počnite dijeliti ovo. Napunite ih s čim god možete." Dodala sam im torbu punu pištolja na vodu, dovoljno malih da se mogu sakriti u odjeću.

„Je li istina... Ti i Belikov..." upitao je Mason. To je bilo pitanje kojeg sam se bojala, pogotovo sa Maseom.

„Je... Nastavit ćemo ovo kasnije,uredu? Sada treba da se pripremimo za napad." Samo sam čula priče o ratovima između Čuvara i Novaka. Navodno su bili prilično epski.

Momci su otišli, ja sam se presvukla u laganje, udobne pantalone i top koji je bio uz tijelo. Zgrabila sam svoj pištolj. Bio je napunjen razvodnjelom crvenom bojom. Kada sam sišla dole, preuzela sam kontrolu.

„Slušajte! Pištolji ostaju skriveni dok vam ja ne dam signal. Onda ih izvadite i slobodno pucajte. Neče nanijeti mnogo štete, ali će nam pomoći da pobjegnemo. Domovi će biti izvan granica, što znaći, uzmite sve što vam je potrebno i odnesite u moju sobu. Ja ču vam onda donijeti kad vam nešto zatreba. Vratite se za 5 minuta. Ne želimo da nas dugo čekaju."

„Šta će biti tvoj signal?" upitao je jedan od mlađih novajlija.

„Bit će... odvlačenje pažnje Belikovu... nadam se da će to odvući pažnju i onima koji još nisu saznali." Imala sam savršen plan.

Pet minuta kasnije, svi su bili u hodniku, spremni i naoružani. Poredali smo se i otvorili vrata.

„Napokon. Dolaze." Čula sam nekoga kako šapće u komunikacijski uređaj.

„ZATVORITE VRATA!" vrisnula sam, nadajući se da nije prekasno. Dok su se vrata zatvarala, čuli smo stotinu udaraca. Gledajući kroz prozor, vidjela sam komadiće plastike vjerovatno od vodenih balona.

S prozora sam povikala, „Hej! Mislila sam da vi želite da razgovarate sa nama, a ne da nas napadate. Ako želite da razgovarate morate garantirati našu sigurnost. U suprotnom, mi ne ulazimo. To hoću da čujem od vašeg kapetana a ne samo predstavnika."

Čula sam smijeh koji mi je zvučao poznat. To je bio Dimitri. „Uredu Rose, zovnuću Albertu." Okrenuo se i od trčao. Dođavola, taj čovjek je zgodan.

„Želim da desetoro vas ide na prozor na drugom spratu. Idite u izviđanje. Ako postoji mogućnost da pobjegnete, bježite. Idite da se sakrijete, sastajemo se u sali za petnaest minuta." Desetoro ih je otrčalo uz stepenice da se sakriju. Dvoje se vratilo da nas obavijeste da čuvari čuvaju stražu na Istočnoj, Zapadnoj i sjevernoj strani, ali ne i južnoj. Rekla sam im da idu jedan po jedan da ih ne bi zarobili.

Dimitri se napokon vratio. „Alberta je na putu ovamo. A petero novajlija, koje si poslala vani, su zarobljeni."

„Sranje..." više nego jedna osoba je rekla. „Ali..." okrenula sam se i dala smrtonosni pogled koji je govorio 'ako progovorite još jednu riječ, svi ste najebali.' Nisam htjela da saznaju da je petero naših ljudi uspjelo pobjeći.

„Rose,obećavam ti da će tvoji vojnici biti sigurni dok se sastanak u dvorani završi. Međutim,momci koji su skočili sa prozora, na drugom spratu, s južne strane ove zgrade biti će zadržani kao RZ."

„Da li to znaći da i mi možemo imati RZ?" upitala sam, zamišljeno.

„Ako mogneš da zarobiš ikoga poslije sastanka, onda da. Objasniti ću sve ovo za nekoliko minuta. Hoćete li izaći?"

Pogledala sam okolo. Moja vojska je klimala glavom, spremni za akciju. Dala sam signal da se vrata otvore. Izašli smo na dnevnu svijetlost.

Ja sam bila prva, čim sam izašla iz doma, bila sam okružena čuvarima. Morala sam priznati, izgledali su spremno. Svi momci su bili opremljeni sa slušalicom i mikrofonom. Svi su imali 'zastrašujuće' oružje.

Dimitri mi je prišao i upitao me, „Jesi li se očistila poslije jezera?" čula sam malu rundu smijeha od sviju iza nas, prvenstveno moje vojske.

„Je, baš sam se fino očistila, mada još uvijek vidim ludu nit u tvojoj kosi." Počeo je ludo češljati svoju kosu, pokušavajući da se riješi nečega što u opšte nije bilo tamo.

Napokon je shvatio da mu nema ničega u kosi i rekao. „Dobar pokušaj. Mada je bilo bolno da se riješim te stvari." Zgrabio je moju ruku jako i počeo me vući od ostalih.

„Gdje me vodiš?" zahtijevala sam da znam. „NE. JA NEČU BITI ODVOJENA OD SVOJE VOJKE." Vriskala sam na bilo koga tko je slušao.

„Nećeš biti daleko od njih. Trebamo te da pristaneš na dogovor. Bit ćeš uredu." Rekao je Dimitri, svojim umirujućim glasom. Dozvolila sam da me odvede na početak dvorane, dok je moja vojska ostala na kraju dvorane. Moroi su već bili prisutni. Nisam očekivala da ih vidim ovdje.

„Kao što vidite, ratna igra samo što ne počne. Oni od vas, Dhampiri i Moroi koji ne žele da učestvuju, molimo vas da se vratite u svoje domove odmah. Bit ćete zaključani. Nikome neče biti dozvoljeno da uđe. Ako izađete, onda postajete poštena igra za svaku stranu..." rekla je Alberta.

Skoro svi Moroi su ustali ne osvrčući se. Kada su otišli, Alberta se okrenula nama. „Jeste li sigurni da svi želite sudjelovati? Ubijanje nije dozvoljeno, ali skoro sve ostalo jeste..."

Pogledala sam u svoju 'vojsku'. Bila je sastavljena od svih maturanata, zajedno sa nekoliko mlađih đaka. Niko se nije pomjerio.

„Dobro onda, pravila su: Nema ubijanja, želimo da ovo bude zabavno a ne smrtonosno; nema upotrebe kompulzije, zato što to nije pravedno; igra završava samo kada se jedna strana preda, svi članovi jedne strane se smatraju RZ, kao što je naglašeno ranije i na kraju, sat vremena prije Moroi mature, proglasiti ćemo primirje. Osim toga, sve ostalo je dozvoljeno. Prihvatate li?"Okrenula se prema meni.

Pogledala sam okolo. Tražila sam znakove potvrđivanja od svojih trupa. Svaki član mi je potvrdio klimanjem glave, ili na neki drugi način,da pristaju.

„Nama zvuči dobro." Rekla sam, ustajući. Čuvari koji su stajali uza zid postali su napeti, možda zbog moje izjave a možda radi nepoznatih naredbi. Moram izvući svoju vojsku odavde i to brzo, prije nego što postane klaonica.

Marširajući prema Dimitriju, vidjela sam Eddia i Masona. Sa laganim klimanjem moje glave, počeli su da se odvajaju, pripremajući se za bijeg. Stigla sam do njega i zgrabila mu ruku.

„Da li znaš šta bi ja stvarno željela da radim, hm?" Rekla sam, moj glas je bio tih i zavodljiv. Progutao je glasno i tresao glavom. Zatim sam nastavila da mu šapćem sve bezobrazne stvari, o kojima sam ikada mislila, u njegovo uho. Osjetila sam kako mu se koljena počinju tresti, te sam nastavila sa svojim planom.

Povlačeći njegov vrat, privukla sam mu glavu u nivou sa svojom i poljubila ga. U početku, nije bio baš neki poljubac, ali kada sam privukla svoje tijelo njegovom, dozvolio je da bude dublji poljubac.

Reakcija je bila tačno onakva kakvoj sam se nadala. Čula sam kako uzvici dolaze od čuvara. Moja vojska se povukla kroz vrata, a neki su čak uspjeli da pobjegnu kroz prozore. Moj zadatak je uspjeo.

„To stvarno nije bilo pošteno, Roza." Šapnuo je u moje uho, nakon što je prekinuo poljubac da bi mogli disati.

„Sve je pošteno u ljubavi i ratu, ja vjerujem da smo mi u obadvoma sada." Odgovorila sam. Ljubljenje Dimitria, mada je to bio plan da mu odvučem pažnju, ostavilo je želju za još mnogo više.

„Da, ali sad si ti u vrlo neugodnoj situaciji, Roza. Pogledaj okolo." Pogledala sam, bila sam okružena čuvarima, bez ikakve mogučnosti da pobjegnem.


	5. Zarobljena

_**- http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/5685854/1/ ovo je link originalne priče (treba izbrisati razmake), naravno ako želite da čitate na engleskom jeziku.**_

_**- komentari koji su napisani Bold i Italic su od autora ove priče, a oni koju su napisani samo bold su moji**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ćao raja!Oprostite zbog kašnjenja. Kao i obično ja ne posjedujem likove, samo se volim igrati sa njima. P.S. Mason nije poginuo. Uživajte!**_

* * *

><p>Poglavlje 5: Zarobljena<p>

Dimitri POV

Rose je uspjela. Upotrijebila je našu tajnu protiv čuvara. Te nas je izložila. Šaputala je u moje uho, a moja koljena su počela da se tresu. Zatim,poljubac. Oh poljubac. Bio je to veličanstveni, tinjajući, savršeni poljubac. To jeste, sve dok me nije pogodilo nešto vodeno. Prekidajući poljubac, pogledao sam okolo. Svi čuvari su buljili u nas i tek tada sam primjetio da je Rose jedini Novajlija u prostoriji.

„To stvarno nije bilo pošteno, Roza." Promrmljao sam, dovoljno glasno da samo nas dvoje možemo čuti.

„Sve je pošteno u ljubavi i ratu, ja vjerujem da smo mi u obadvoma sada." Odgovorila je sa laganim smijehom.

„Da, ali sad si ti u vrlo neugodnoj situaciji, Roza. Pogledaj okolo." Rekao sam glasnije. Okrenula je glavu i kada je primjetila sve čuvare koji se približavaju, preblijedjela je.

Bili su prekriveni razvodnjelom bojom. Duga boja se mogla vidjeti, plave, crvene, zelene, narančaste, ljubičaste. Mogu samo pretpostaviti da ni ja nisam pošteđen, ali ja sam bio pogođen u leđa. Posežući iza sebe, osjetio sam mokru mrlju na svojim leđima, povlačeći ruku nazad, vidio sam da je crvena. Crveno za krv. Baš prikladno.

„Nećeš im dozvoliti da mi išta urade, jeli tako Dimitri?" skoro je molila. Zagrlio sam je jače, davajući joj svoje neverbalno obećanje. Odgovarala je mom tijelu savršeno, bilo je teško reči gdje jedno od nas počinje a gdje drugo završava.

„Šta god da uradiš, ne dozvoli da ti odvuče pažnju, Dimitri." Rekla je Alberta. Ona mi je ranije davala suptilne naznake da je znala o nama, ali sada sam bio siguran da je znala. Bila je previše mirna o svemu, dok ostali, kao npr. Stan, bili su malo izbezumljeni.

„ŠTA? Koliko dugo ovo traje? Moramo ovo prijaviti..." rekao je Stan.

„Hoćeš li začepiti? Ti si svjestan toga koliko rijetko možemo naći sreću." Rekla je Celeste. „Pusti ih na miru." Rose joj je uputila zahvaljujući pogled, ispod moje ruke.

Svi su ušutili. „Dobro, šta sad da radimo sa njom?" upitao je Andrew, jedan od novih čuvara. On je visok negdje oko 190 cm, težak 61 kg, najmršaviji momak kojeg sam ikada upoznao. Ali sav je bio u mišićima i bio je vrlo efikasan u borbi. Jedva sam ga pobjeđivao na treninzima, a to govori nešto. Govore da je došao iz male škole u Bostonu.

„Daj je meni. Ako Dimitri ostane još malo,ona će pobjeći i njega uzeti kao RZ." Rekao je Yuri. On je bio jedan od čuvara koji je pomogao u napadu njene grupe tokom terenskoga iskustva novajlija. Ako je iko znao kako Rose može biti opasna, to je on.

Krenuo je prema nama, nije mi se sviđalo to što moram da je predam. Sa još jednim laganim poljupcem, dozvolio sam mu da je odvuče iz mog zagrljaja.

„Hej! Dimitri! Rekao si..." uspjela je reči prije nego što joj je neko povezao usta.

„Dimitri, pođi sa mnom. Idemo u lov." Rekla je Alberta. Gledajući posljednji put u svoju ljubljenu, klimnuo sam glavom i slijedio naredbe, kao dobri mali pijun.

Rose POV

Čim je Dimitri otišao, našla sam se, po drugi put u danu, sa povezom na očima. Ovaj put to nije bilo uzbuđujuće. Bilo je malo stravično, nisam imala nikakvu kontrolu. Ruke su mi bile svezane iza leđa i usta su mi bila povezana. Sjeli su me na hladan pod. Uklonili su mi poveze sa očiju i usta. Ruke su mi ostale svezane iza leđa.

Gledajući okolo, vidjela sam petero mojih vojnika koji su ranije bili zarobljeni. Bili so to petero najboljih: Steve, Jessi, Liz, James i John. Samo su sjedili. „Dođavola? Dođite i odvežite mi ruke!" vrisnula sam, ljuta zato što sam bila zarobljena.

„Sačekaj. Dolazim." Rekao je James, koji je počeo puzati prema meni.

„Šta... ustani i hodaj!" rekla sam mu. On je polako dolazio do mene. Tek tada sam primjetila da su mu noge bile svezane. Taman sam pošla ponovo da govorim, on me prekinuo.

„Sako od nas ima neku vrstu invaliditeta. Ja nemam ni oči ni noge. Liz i Jessi ne mogu govoriti i ruke su im svezane. Ja mogu govoriti, ali ne mogu hodati ni vidjeti itd." Rekao je James, kad je došao do mene. Ugrizla sam se za jezik da nebi opsovala, bila sam sigurna da nas slušaju.

Bili smo u prostoriji koja je ograđena staklom u zgradi čuvara. Naravno da je to bilo mjesto u kojem će držati svoje RZ. Bilo je očigledno da je to najbolje mjesto. Niko normalan nebi pokušao ući ovdje. Tako da smo se jedino mogli osloniti sami na sebe da pobjegnemo odavde.

Nakon što sam uspjela odvezati ruke, odvezala sam i ostale. Skupili smo se u mali krug, pokušavajući da planiramo bijeg. Taman sam smislila plan da pobjegnemo na krov, odakle ćemo bježati preko vrhova, kad smo čuli glasove naših stražara:

„Dimitri i Alberta se nisu javili odavno."

„Šta se moglo dogoditi najopasnijim čuvarima na akademiji?"

„Pa oni se bore protiv Rosine vojske..."

Baš u tom trenutku, moj telefon je zavibrirao. Osjetila sam vibraciju tri puta. Imala sam tri poruke. Gledajući u njih, nisam mogla a da se ne počnem smijati. Dvije poruke su bile slike. Alberta i Dimitri sjedili su jedno uz drugo, prekriveni najlonskom folijom od vrata do stopala. Njihova lica nisu bila prekrivena, da bi mogli disati, ali sve ostalo je bilo prekriveno. Alberta je bila bijesna, naravno sa razlogom. Dimitri je izgledao kao da mu je sve to zabavno. Skoro se smijao. Pitala sam se, kako su ih uspjeli uhvatiti.

Treća poruka je bila od Masona i bila je zagonetna. _ Sastanimo se na mjestu na koje niko nebi posumnjao..._ nisam imala pojma gdje bi to moglo biti. Hiljadu različitih mjesta mi je padalo na pamet. Onda sam se dosjetila. Je li moguće da je to moja soba? Čuvari su rekli da se oni koji ne žele učestvovati u ratu vrate u domove, ali nisu rekli da su domovi izvan granica...

Okupili smo svoje resurse i otkrili da imamo poprilično dosta boje nas šestoro. Gledajući okolo, svako od nas je odabrao dio stakla i počeo ga prekrivati bojom. U vrlo kratkom periodu, veći dio je bio prekriven i bilo je teško za stražare da vide išta u prostoriji.

„Šta. Šta to oni rade?" jedan od njih je upitao.

„Pokušavaju da pobjegnu!"

„Držite ih!"

„Zaustavite ih!"

To je bio naš znak da što prije bježimo iz staklene prostorije. Skakajući uspjela sam dodirnuti ploču na plafonu. Ploča je iskočila i ja sam se popela u potkrovlje gdje su bila sakrivena vrata da se izađe na krov. Ostali su bili iza mene, kada smo dostigli naše odredište, razdvojili smo se. James i John su otišli prema šumi, pokušavajući da nađu ostale. Liz i Steve su otišli prema Moroi domovima, da vide mogu li dozvati pomoć. Jess i ja smo krenuli prema mojoj sobi.

Na putu smo sreli nekoliko čuvara u patroli, ali smo uspjeli da ih zaobiđemo. Moj prozor je bio otvoren, to znaći da sam bila upravu za mjesto sastanka. Dala sam signal Jessi da krene prva dok joj ja pokrivam leđa. Skočila sam kroz prozor iza nje i čula zastrašujući glas kako govori, „Imam te sada!"


	6. Dugo očekivano ažuriranje

**- http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/5685854/1/ ovo je link originalne priče (treba izbrisati razmake), naravno ako želite da čitate na engleskom jeziku.**

**- komentari koji su napisani Bold i Italic su od autora ove priče, a oni koju su napisani samo bold su moji**

Poglavlje 6: Dugo očekivano ažuriranje

Rose POV

Okrenula sam se na stranu, spremna da uradim bilo šta kako bi pobjegla onima koji su mislili da su me uhvatili. Izdahnula sam sa olakšanjem kad sam vidjela da su to Christian i Lissa. Napravili su logor u mojoj sobi za sve Moroi koji su željeli da nam pomognu. Mnogi od njih su bili korisnici vatre, zajedno sa nekoliko drugih elemenata.

„Bože, prestrašili ste me!" uzviknula sam. Jessie je izgledala kao da će se početi smijati „Ako ikome kažete i riječ o ovome, požaliti će te." Zaprijetila sam im. „Jessie, idi uspostavi kontakt sa ostalim Novajlijama. Reci im da smo uspjeli pobjeći i saznaj gdje dođavola Mason hoće da se sastanemo!" ona je brzo i tiho izašla iz sobe u hodnik.

Postavila sam Lissu da bude glavna u vođenju Moroia u njihovim planovima. Oni će jedino izaći ako i kada bude najpotrebnije. Moroi nisu htjeli da nastavnici pobjede u ovom ratu. U međuvremenu, Christian je pokazivao odabranim Moroima kako da nekoga zapale a da ne povrijede ni sebe ni njih. Bilo je zanimljivo gledati ih, ali ja sam se odvojila. Morala sam da vidim sta možemo upotrijebiti u borbi.

Počela sam u svojoj sobi gledati šta možemo upotrijebiti. Našla sam mnogo konopca, baterija i nekoliko drugih stvari, koje sam držala zaključane u svojoj sobi. Taman sam pošla da se presvučem u odgovarajuću odjeću za danas, kad sam primila najgoru vijest u svom životu.

Mobitel mi je zavibrirao, izvukla sam ga iz džepa. Bila je poruka od Masona

_Uhvaćeni smo._

Brzo sam poslala odgovor.

_Koliko vas je?_

Manje od sekunde kasnije dobila sam odgovor.

_Svi osim tebe i Jessie..._

To ne valja. Ako uhvate i nas, onda će rat biti završen prije početka drugog dana. Morala sam stupiti u kontakt sa njom da napravimo plan spašavanja.

_Nema veze. Jessie je upravo stigla._

Ova situacija stvarno nije dobra.

Dimitri POV

Moram priznati, novajlije su bili vrlo pametni. Nakon što smo mi uhvatili Rose, oni su se sastali i organizovali. Petero je pobjeglo od nas na samom početku, tako da su oni prikupljali zalihe.

Alberta i ja smo išli iz zgrade u zgradu, pokušavajući da nađemo bilo koga da ih možemo upotrijebiti kao RZ. Grmlje se zatreslo i mi smo odmah pogledali u grm. ' Ti idi sa lijeve strane ja ću sa desne.' Alberta mi je signalizirala rukama. To smo uradili i uhvatili nekoga. Mislim da je njegovo ime bilo Steve. On je samo sjedio iza grma i smijao nam se. Kada je rekao da će poći sa nama bez stvaranja problema, znao sam da nešto nije uredu. Alberta je također znala. Podižući pogled, vidio sam deset Novajlija kako skaču sa stabala i kreću prema nama.

Borili smo se. Borili smo se dugo i jako, ali na kraju, oni su nas savladali. Petoro na jednog nije baš pošteno. Vođa grupe je naravno bio Eddie. Vodio nas je, sa povezom na očima, u RZ logor. Što je bila njegova prva greška.

U logoru, Alberta i ja smo se našli u zeznutoj situaciji. Doslovno. Natjerali su nas da sjednemo na stolicu, a onda su nam zavezali ruke iza leđa, kao zatvorenicima u filmovima. Sljedeći dio je bio malo neočekivan. Petnaestak ljudi nas je okružilo i počeli su da nas umotavaju u najlonsku foliju. Deset minuta kasnije bio sam tako čvrsto zamotan, da nisam ni mišića mogao pomaći.

Ušao je Mason. Stvari su mogle bit gore da nije saznao za vezu između mene i Rose, prije sastanka. Ali nisu. Nije gledao u mene niti je pričao sa mnom, jedino kada nas je slikao. „Nasmiješi se za svoju djevojku." Rekao je, polu sarkastično. Poslati će ih porukom Rosi.

Kada je otišao iz sobe, pokušao sam da otkrijem gdje smo. Svijetla su bila ugašena, ali to nije pravilo neku razliku. Sjedili smo u tišini neko vrijeme. Čuli smo buku u daljini. Zvučalo je kao da se neko bori. Mogli smo čuti kako se groktanje i vriskanje približava našoj poziciji. Vrata su se naglo otvorila, Andrew je utrčao. Kada nas je ugledao, ukopao se na mjestu i počeo histerično da se smije. Izvadio je telefon i počeo da nas slika.

„Dosta."

Ta jedna riječ bila je dovoljna da ga začepi. Našao je makaze i počeo kidati najlonsku foliju, prvo je oslobodio Albertu. Kada nas je oslobodio, počeo nam je objašnjavati kako su nas našli. Nisam bio iznenađen da su Novajlije upotrijebili teretanu kao svoj RZ logor.

Krenuli smo prema glavnom sjedištu, Alberta je dobila poruku.

_Uhvatili smo sviju osim dvoje..._

„Tri pogotka tko je jedno od dvoje i prva dva se ne računaju." Rekao je Andrew, smijući se.

„Zar nije Rose bila zarobljena?" upitao sam. „Kada je pobjegla?" počeo nam je govoriti o njenom velikom bijegu, sa ostalih petero zarobljenika, iz staklene sobe.

„Odlučili smo da promijenimo mjesto našeg sjedišta. To je koliba u kojoj Natash Ozera odsjeda kada dođe na Akademiju. Kada već govorimo o tome,moramo organizirati patrole oko tih koliba češće. Krevet nije bio napravljen i neke stvari su bile ostavljene..." nastavio je. Znao sam šta je bilo ostavljeno i jedva sam se kontrolisao da se ne zacrvenim u licu.

_Uhvatili smo još jednog. Pogodite tko je još ostao slobodan..._

Stigla je još jedna poruka. Počeo sam se smijati. Kada Rose sazna gdje se nalazi naše novo mjesto skrivanja, pobjesniti će. Strašno.

Rose POV

_Gdje vas drže?_

Poslala sam poruku. Nadala sam na neću morati pretraživati cijeli kampus da ih nađem. Bilo bi teško i s obzirom da jedino ja nisam bila zarobljena, moj zadatak je bio da oslobodim sviju i ne dozvolim da me uhvate. Razmišljala sam o tome da tražim pomoć od Moroia. Srećom, slijedeća poruka je došla brzo.

_Drže nas u jednoj od koliba. Mislim da je ona u kojoj Tasha Ozera odsjeda kada dođe u posjetu..._

_Da Rose, oni su u kolibi. Dođi i oslobodi ih ako možeš._

Druga poruka me zabrinjavala. Izgleda da su mu uzeli telefon. Tek onda sam skontala šta mi je napisao. Čuvari koriste NAŠE mjesto da bi se sakrili. Stvarno ću ubiti Dimitria.


End file.
